Grell's Turn
by jaena.eowyn
Summary: Grell finally gets his reward for protecting Ciel from Drocell's homicidal dolls a while back.


"I am here to fulfill my obligation to my master, as promised by him, (that impudent little brat, Seb growled, internally), to serve you for a day."

"Oooooh, Sebas-chan!" the red headed grim reaper squeeled. "I am so excited, I can hardly staaaaand it!"

Sebastian just scowled at him.

"Well, then," the grim reaper said gleefully. "Where shall we start?" His green eyes got more yellowish tinted as he gleamed at Sebastian lustfully. His gaze then traveled down the length of the butler's body and back up again to his face. Then he grinned wickedly at him with glee. "Take off your clothes."

So, this is how he intended to start; no gradual buildup for this impatient shinigami. He wanted to just jump right into the thick of it. Fine with him; the sooner he got this over with, the better. He slowly and carefully started removing his clothing, starting with his gloves, then overcoat, tailcoat, tie, then vest. He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, and sliding it off his arms and carefully folding it. He put it on top of the neat little pile of clothes, all of which he had folded as he went, of course. Next, he lowered himself down to one knee to untie and remove one shoe, then the other. His socks he rolled up and inserted into the opening of one of them. Then, rising back up, he began unbuttoning his pants, then slid them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. The shinigami held his breath in anticipation of the final article of clothing to be removed. This private little striptease by Sebastian all for himself was so delicious, his mouth was actually watering. He swallowed, as Sebastian took hold of his boxers and slowly lowered them down to his ankles, then folded them as well, placing them on very top of his pile of clothing.

"Oh, myyyy!" the reaper exclaimed in sheer delight. Trembling with excitement, he wrapped his arms around himself as he looked the butler's now naked body up and down. Such a beautiful body; so perfect from head to toe, he thought. Oh, he was going to enjoy this so much; enjoy it right to the hilt!

Sebastian just looked back at Grell, completely stony faced.

Grell smiled, and said, "Ah, a truly magnificent sight, I must say. Truly magnificent, Sebas-chan!"

"And now," he announced, "My turn." He grinned. "My next order is for you to take off MY clothes." He wriggled again in excitement, stepping back a pace. The butler's mouth opened and gave just the very smallest exhalations of exasperation, even as he then immediately complied with the order. One by one, the reaper's clothes were carefully removed by the butler, this time with just a little less care and ever so slightly less slowly than the butler had taken with his own attire. When he got to the last article of the reaper's clothing to be removed, he hesitated just for a moment; then slowly slid the reaper's tight red pants down, having to tug slightly on them to get them over his hips. The butler sighed. "Ah, I should have guessed that you wouldn't be wearing anything underneath, I suppose," he said with just mild surprise.

He finished removing the redhead's pants, Grell stepping helpfully out of them as he finally fully divulged himself of his last scrap of clothing. "Now," the reaper ordered, before Sebastian could start to get up, "I order you to stroke my left leg with both hands as you rise." With just the slightest sigh, Sebastian slowly rose up, running his hands up the reaper's calf as he did so, which was as smooth as a girl's, and then his thigh, which had some slight but soft hairiness to it. Before he had finished rising half way up, the shinigami then ordered him once more.

"And now, my backside, dear butler; mustn't leave that out. Oooh! Your sweet touch is just so delightful; keep going! Keep going!" Sebastian finished rising, reaching his hands out as he did and caressing the reaper's buttocks, as soft as any young girl or boy's. He wasn't at all surprised at Grell's next order. "And now, the front." He grinned up at Sebastian, his face only inches away from his own due to the last orders he had given. His eyes were even with Sebastian's chin, the butler having a full 6 inches on him in height, he estimated. It was a delightfully delicate chin; it made him just want to nibble on it... He let his gaze then travel up to Sebastian's eyes; those wonderfully, wickedly beautiful dark eyes, the color of burnished copper, with a hint of a fiery blaze reflected in them. He shivered just a little fearfully at the sight, but also in delight. Then he felt nothing but pure ecstasy as his member was grasped and caressed by the able butler's long fingered hands.

"Gah! Aaaah, Sebastian!" He forgot to even grace the butler's name with his own little annoyance-inducing endearment. He panted in disappointment as his member was suddenly released. Well, he hadn't said how long to keep doing it, after all. Ah, well. So, what next, the grim reaper wondered, as his mind contemplated various possibilities.

Ah, those beautiful eyes were looking back down at him... those eyes that then narrowed in annoyance as they looked into his. What could be making him so displeased all of sudden-well, even more so than before-the reaper wondered... and then realized just exactly what it was that was vexing the butler at this moment, feeling something bump into his stomach. He looked down for confirmation, and was rewarded to see the sight of Sebastian's now enlarged member having risen up.

The shinigami grinned back up at him, and then, to Sebastian's utter vexation, took the butler's stiffened member in his slight, delicate right hand, and stroked it, just a little, up and down. "Ah, so you aren't so unwilling a partner to this as you'd like us to believe, are you?" The exasperated butler gritted his teeth in chagrin. He was caught; he might as well be honest.

"I can't help my body's reactions," the butler responded. "And it's been a while since I last had satisfaction of the carnal sort, so naturally I am overly sensitized to stimulation. And...you are... very beautiful... for a man," he acknowledged, reluctantly.

"Oooh, Sebas-chan! Do you really think so?" And here, the shinigami actually blushed, he was so flustered with pleasure at this unexpected disclosure from his object of desire. Maybe there was a chance, actually a chance that Sebastian liked him, as much as... No, he stopped himself. He knew that the butler was only here for one reason; and that was because his master had ordered it. He mustn't let himself get his hopes up that it could be anything more. No, it was just because of an order... An order; yes; as he was now his to order, as he pleased. His grin got wicked again, his sharply pointed teeth showing evenly in his broad smile. The butler looked disgustedly at him, wondering what the consequences of his admission would be, and what this loathsome creature's next orders would be.

Grell finally settled on one.

"And now," he said, "kiss me. Passionately." Sebastian looked down at him, and Grell just smiled coyly. "With tongue," he added, and actually giggled he was so overly excited. Sebastian just cocked his head at him, and then suddenly the butler's mouth was pressed against his savagely; demandingly. Grell gasped into his mouth, and when he did, the butler's tongue swiped in, and danced with the reaper's own, exploring every part of Grell's mouth, sucking his tongue, then releasing it, before once more playing with it again. He felt a burst of pain as the demon bit down slightly on his lower lip, and then tasted his own blood as the kiss continued, as passionately as ever. Desire now surged down his veins, making him dizzy and weak-limbed, so much so that he suddenly went limp, having to cling to the butler's arms to catch and steady himself. Well, he had asked for passionately, hadn't he?

The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started. Grell just hung there, off the butler's arms, and panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. The reaper's hands wandered downwards, and, finding their target, were pleasantly rewarded.

"Yes; definitely not as unwilling a participant in this as you pretend, are you, now?" The reaper said gloatingly, once he could speak again, as he stroked.

"Like I said," the butler responded, his voice sounding a little raspish. "I can't help my body's reactions." Then the butler, to Grell's shock, bent down and placed his mouth to Grell's ear. His hot breath coursed through the grim reaper, setting his veins on fire once more, as the butler spoke.

"You know, you don't have to order me to do this, if you wish. I could just do it on my own, the way I want. You might just find that... even more satisfying, I wager."


End file.
